blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Licht
|chapter= }} is an Elf and the leader of the White Night Eye. He shares a body with William Vangeance, Captain of the Golden Dawn squad. Appearance Licht is a tall, slender-framed elf with white skin and somewhat effeminate facial features. His shaved eyebrows are stylized as two dark-colored dots, a sign of nobility. He has red crescents with three buds framing the sides of his gold/light brown eyes. His hair is braided back into several long extensions with a Kippah covering the top of his head ending with a cross over his forehead with an eye etched into the center. He also wears jewelry, including looped earrings. His attire consists of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around his waist are several belts with a long chord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as his Kippah. He wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past his hands, and a black shawl over his shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament. His right forearm and hand are withered and completely bandaged due to an injury from Julius Novachrono. As a child, Licht had only a single braid, regular eyebrows, and no facial markings. Young Licht.png|Licht as a child Licht's damaged arm.png|Licht's right arm Personality Licht is shown to care deeply for his followers, to the point of losing his composure when Valtos is injured in his presence. He is loved by his men as shown when Catherine and Georg claim they would never betray him. He also speaks highly of a certain person and despises Asta for possessing the grimoire and swords that he claims belong to this person. Biography As children, Licht comes to Vetto's aid and tells him that they are friends and that one day, the elves and humans will understand each other. Years later, Licht befriends a human who also believes that elves and humans will live in peace. Licht conceives a child with the human's sister, hoping that it will unite the two peoples. Months later, Licht marries the human woman, but after the ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Licht discovers Fana who has been cast aside by Morris and the Diamond Kingdom, and has someone possess her body. According to the White Night Eye's plan, Valtos teleports Fuegoreon Vermillion into a trap, where Licht is waiting for him and takes his right arm and pendant. While Julius Novachrono and Asta are in the White Night Eye's hideout, Licht appears before them in a blaze of light and then disappears with the sephirot and all but one of the restrained mages. However, Licht does not completely dodge Julius' counterattack, and his right arm is badly disfigured. After the battle, Licht regrets not rescuing Georg and Catherine, but Valtos assures him that they are loyal and will not reveal anything. Licht promises that he will become more powerful, save them, and dismantle the Clover Kingdom. Just after Neige plans to make amends, Licht shoots a sword of light, taking him down. He targets Gauche Adlai, hitting him twice with the same attack (but in non-vital areas ), and attacks Theresa Rapual, critically injuring her. Revealing his presence, he introduces himself as White Night Eye's Leader, with an injured Sally cradled in his arms and Valtos standing behind him. Noticing Sally's injuries, Licht sheds tears, apologizing to Sally for her pain. He tells Valtos not to feel responsible even though he was the one who sent her there. He explains his belief as to why the victims are always the powerful ones: envy, fear, isolation, persecution, and prey. Angered, Licht tells Asta he was the first one who attacked and asks why he has that grimoire. Before Asta can attack him, Licht brushes past him and turns to attack him, but his attack is unexpectedly blocked by Yami Sukehiro, who calmly states he is lost and looking for directions. Licht declines Valtos' offer to bring "them" over, stating he has always wanted to fight against a Dark Magic user. When Finral Roulacase attempts to teleport himself with the kids, Theresa, and Gauche, Licht sends an attack his way, only for it once again to be cancelled out by Yami. Their battle starts as Yami continuously blocks Licht's magic. Using a spell Licht appears behind Yami, aiming to take him down, only for his attack to be blocked again. Licht calls Yami the "Great Heretical Magic Knight". Yami takes back his claim as he remembers he does not know anyone who uses Light Magic. Licht tells Yami a story about a town of people who were loved by mana, describing the kind of power they wielded. He reveals that they became feared by those around them and were later massacred out of envy and greed. Yami replies with the tale of his own past, which angers Valtos. Attacking Yami after his outburst, Licht manages to cut Yami's shoulder and tells him that as a foreigner, he would not understand. After another barrage of spells, Yami asks if he is the culprit behind Fuegoreon's assassination attempt. Confirming the captain's suspicions, Licht reveals that he had the Crimson Lion's captain fall into a trap after meticulous planning. This makes Yami furious as he uses a Dark Magic spell, cutting Licht's cheek. Black Bull's captain claims that he is going to show Licht the true power of a Magic Knight Captain, telling him there are no tricks to hide behind this time, which makes Licht smirk. Licht heals the cut on his cheek, confusing Asta and Yami as to why he can also use Healing Magic. When Valtos asks to assist, Licht kindly orders him to capture Asta and gives him permission to injure him in the process. Once Asta finally uses Ki and manages to send his mana back at Valtos, sending him flying, Licht grows furious and tells them he will make them pay. Licht tells them that this punishment suits them well and with Bright Judgment Whip, he causes the cave to begin collapsing, making Yami comment that Licht has lost his mind. Looking at the destruction caused by his attack, Licht tells himself that they were too weak as he held back a lot. Valtos praises his leader, saying his power is like that of a god's, but his praise is cut short when Asta and Yami appear from beneath the rubble, causing him to give them an annoyed look. Licht and Yami continue their fight, and Yami asks for the rest of Licht's story and his reasons for attacking the Clover Kingdom. Licht points to the disparity between the rich and the poor, the nobles and the lowborn, and those of different countries, so after rising from the bottom, he plans to correct these injustices with force, despite acting like those he hates, as Yami notes. As they fight, Valtos interrupts with an attack at Yami, who blocks it and tells Asta to handle him. When Yami is distracted by Asta punching Valtos, Licht takes the opportunity to attack the captain from behind, but his light whip is sucked into a Black Hole, which also slows Licht, allowing Yami to hit him with Dark Cloaked Black Blade. Licht suffers a major wound and commends Yami's Dark Magic and skill with it. Yami notes that Licht needs to heal himself and that doing so will leave him defenseless against another attack. Comparing the captain to Julius, Licht decides to use his strongest spell, which will kill both Yami and Asta. Licht is preparing to release his spell as Yami erects a shield of Dark Magic. Licht fires Light Shaft of Divine Punishment when Gauche and Finral return, and Gauche reflects the spell back at Licht. Forced to take the full force of his own spell, Licht falls to the ground. When the Black Bulls gather near Licht, Yami points out that Mirror Magic is another counter to Light Magic, and Licht admits to not wanting to hurt Gauche and promises that they will understand later when they profess confusion. As Yami prepares to restrain Licht, the Third Eye appear, and Fana begins healing Licht's injuries. He then introduces the Third Eye as they show their strength against Yami. Forced to go on the defensive, Yami resolves to surpass his limits, but Licht claims that each of the Third Eye is stronger than any Magic Knight captain. After Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei arrive, the Silver Eagle captain launches a Silver Spear at the still recovering Licht, but Fana melts the spear. As Licht watches the ensuing fights between the Third Eye and the captains, he expresses confidence in his men because they are loved by mana, and decides to recover Asta's grimoire because someone without mana could not have it. A portal then opens up above Licht, and Yami drops down. Expecting this, Licht already has a spell prepared but is caught off guard by Asta, who slipped through the smoke and fighting and leapt out from behind Licht. The boy smashes Licht with his Demon-Slayer Sword, sending him crashing to the ground. Suddenly Licht begins glowing and Vetto realizes that the Anti Magic sword removed Licht's seal. Licht asks why Asta has that grimoire and those swords, identifying them and claiming they belong to someone important to him. Licht refuses to accept Asta's own claims, and his mana begins to overflow, forming a sphere around him, which absorbs Jack's attack. As the Magic Knights grow more concerned, the Third Eye position themselves around Licht and perform a Trinity Sealing Magic spell, crystallizing Licht's mana. They then retreat with Licht and Valtos through Spatial Magic. Several weeks later, William meets with Julius atop the Royal Capital wall and apologizes before transforming into Licht. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents or move at a remarkable speed. Gauche struck down.png|link=Light Sword of Judgment|Light Sword of Judgment Licht fires multiple light beams.png|Unnamed light beam spell Divine Judgement Cannon.png|link=Light Shaft of Divine Punishment|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment TBA.png|link=Arrows of Judgment|Arrows of Judgment *'Healing Magic': Licht uses light-based magic for recovery purposes. Healing Ray of Light.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Healing Ray of Light *'Creation Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to create things out of light. Bright Judgement Whip.png|link=Bright Judgment Whip|Bright Judgment Whip Abilities *'Immense Speed': Julius Novachrono notes that Licht's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic. Licht is extremely fast being able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. *'Enhanced Endurance': After being severely cut by Yami Sukehiro, he continues to fight. *'Immense Magic Power': Licht has been described as having bottomless reserves of mana. He easily demolishes a cave during his battle with Yami while severely holding back. He has a seal placed on his mana, and when it is removed by the Demon-Slayer Sword, the built-up power is enough to decimate a large area and is so massive even Magic Knight captains have no hope of dealing with it. Equipment *'Grimoire': Licht possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire, which contains various light-based magic spells. Licht grimoire.png|Licht's grimoire Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. White Night Eye *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. Licht Events *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion *Rescue the Children Mission Notable Quotes * Trivia *Licht is the second most beautiful man. *His name is German and Dutch for "light." References Navigation es:Licht ru:Лихт